My Life
by love-me-love-me-not
Summary: My life is messed up and crazy. I am to die for others to live. On top of that I have annoying cusins that just won't leave me alone. Plus my love life to deal with. Not to metion alot of people want me dead. So why do I act as if nothing is wrong?
1. please ignore

* * *

My Life

I do not own any Fruits Basket people. But I wish I did!

* * *

My life is messed up and crazy. I am to die for others to live. Yet, I act as if there is nothing wrong. Am I really that messed up? Or am I just that caring? Isn't it a shame when even you don't know? 


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I **do not** own Fruits Basket, but I wish I did!

* * *

The day started out just like any other. I got up at 6:00am to start making breakfast, Kyo came in, did a quick nod my way as I acknowledged it with a friendly smile, Yuki stumbled into the kitchen, Shigure came in and started doing what he did best (being perverted), and Yuki and Kyo hit him over the head. Same ol' same ol'. Little did I know what was waiting for me at school.

* * *

Did you like it please say you did in your reveiw. If you didn't please go easy on me this is my first fanfic.

See Ya


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I still don't own Fruits Basket! This is a Yuki&Tohru fic with some Kyo&OC and Haru&OC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what we are going to learn today!" I said obviously excited about the school day as Yuki, Kyo, and I walk to school.

"Who really cares?" said the school hating Kyo. "The only good thing is we get out early today."

Yuki just sighed, "Do you ever do anything besides complain?"

"What was that you…" "Please no fighting today!" I say knowing a fight was about to start. "Let's just enjoy the day." "Yes let's." Yuki says while he smilied down at the me while Kyo walked faster in effort to avoid the scene.

Surprisingly Yuki and Kyo didn't fight the rest of the way to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the homeroom, Yuki and I were talking about what to have for dinner tonight but unknown to us some people were talking about us.

"Look at her who does she think she is?" "Yea talking to the Prince like that." "We have to do something about her."

"Then it's settled then," said the President of the Prince Yuki Fan Club (PUFC), " We will have a meeting after school to see what to do about Miss Tohru Honda!"

"Alright class now settle down!" the teacher said to the noisy class.

"We have a new student." Suddenly an average height girl came into the class. She had long brown wavy hair with the most choclate cat eyes you will ever see in your whole life. She was wearing the normal school uniform consisting of the short skirt that showed off her flawless light skinned legs with the regular girl's sailor suit top. Her face looked like it was carved by angles. The only bad thing was that she had a scowl on her face. I knew that scowl all to well.

"This is Akira Honda." That's when my world came crashing down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done. Please tell me if you like it or what I what I can do to improve it in my chapters to come.

See Ya!


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Love: I still…

Group: Ok! We get it! You don't own Fruits Basket!

Love: I'm just making sure they know

Yuki: But we heard you the first time.

Love: But what if they forgot?

Yuki: Well…

Love: And what if they sued me?

Yuki: That would be…

Love: What if the people who run the site kick me off and band me forever? What if I was sued for 1 million dollars by the author of Fruits Basket! What if…

Yuki: Ok you can say it! Please just stop making assumptions!

Love: Big word Yuki. Did you hurt yourself trying to come up with that?

Yuki: Shut up and write the fic.

Love: technically it is typing…

Yuki: Get on with it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru's Pov.

'_No! This can't be happening! She can't be here!'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yuki's Pov.

_Honda? Must be one of Honda-san's relatives. Wow, I wonder why Honda-san looks so, so, so freaked out? _

_Does she not like her cousins? But then why would she be afraid to see her? Maybe I'll ask her later._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyo's Pov.

_Wow! She's hot! Wait what am I thinking? I like Tohru! Thinking of her why does she look so spooked out? I wonder if it's because of the new girl. Nawww!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Normal Pov.

"So which one of you kids want to show her around the school?"

All the boys in the class (except for Kyo and Yuki) raised their hand.

"Tohru," Tohru came back to reality when she heard her name. "Yes ma'am?"

"Since she is your relative you should show her around."

"With all respect sensei I would rather not." Tohru said in a voice Yuki, Kyo, or any of the class had ever heard her speak in. It sounded almost scary.

'_Her stupidity might rub off on me.' _Tohru thought.

Akira just glared at her. "Like I would want to get stuck with the likes of you."

Tohru just glared back at her. "Okay." The teacher said. "Since you two obviously have issues to work out Tohru will show you around Akira."

"She's the only useless issue here! Why should I have to go with her! I don't even like her!" "That's not my problem. You can take a seat next to Kyo Sohma. He's the only one in here that looks like a carrot."

"Evil teacher." Kyo mumbled. Akira walked next to the boy with the orange hair glaring at Tohru all the while.

She sat down and received a few whistles from the boys behind her. She just glared her icy glare and listened to what the teacher was saying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love: Soooooo do you guys like it so far?

Group: It's alright.

Tohru: Why don't I like my cousin?

Kyo: Why do I have to reassure myself that I like Tohru?

Love: All shall become clear later.

Both: Whatever.

P.S. Love is short for 'love-me-love-me-not'

See Ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I still don't own Fruits Basket!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov.

Not long after the glaring contest Tohru and Akira had the bell rung.

'_I can't believe I have to show this idiot around!'_ Tohru thought. '_Why did she have to be my cousin?'_

'_Why do I have to get stuck with miss prissy! I can't believe this is my cousin!'_

'_Why do Tohru and Akira seem to hate each other? I really have to ask Honda-san about this later.'_

'_I like big buts and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny!'_

"Let's get this over with." Tohru murmured. "Come on." She said to Akira as she walked out the door. Akira followed.

"That's the gym, and that's the library, and that's the lunch room. Let me see your class schedule." "I don't have to take orders from the likes of you." Akira said defiantly.

"Look, I am trying to be nice to you but if you say one more word I will knock you into next Tuesday!" Tohru hissed.

"Oh it's a fight you want is it!" Akira said getting into a fighting stance.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. You know you will lose." Tohru said getting into a fighting stance herself after she checked to see if anyone was around for this.

"Yea you better get your tough talk out now because I'm going to make you cry for your mommy after I'm through with you!" Akira said charging.

Tohru blocked her punch and ducked down so she would not get hit by Akira's leg. Soon enough she got bored with the fight and punched her on the other side of the lunch room seeing as she could not kick her due to her short skirt. Unknown to the two fighters someone was watching them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honda-san?"

Tohru turned around quickly to see the confused and somewhat scared face of Yuki.

"Yuki, I know this might come as a shock to you and I am in no position to ask a favor but I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of what you just saw." Tohru said surprisingly calm.

"I won't say anything if you tell me how you know how to fight like that. That was amazing!" Yuki said in awe.

Tohru allowed herself to blush a little now that her idiot cousin was gone. "I knew how to fight since I was six. I had actually trained all over the world."

"How?" "Well, when my mom was alive she use to take me all over. I just happened to pick up fighting along the way."

Then the bell rang. "We should probably get to class." Yuki said. "Yea."

They both walked back together a little relieved. For Tohru it was that she had finally told Yuki a little secret about her private life. And for Yuki it was the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chappy finished! And a lot more to come!

See Ya!


	6. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I still don't own Fruits Basket!

------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov.

When Yuki and Tohru got to exploratory class the teacher had just come in.

"All right settle down I have an announcement to make! Starting this Tuesday (it's Friday today) you are going to spend a month learning about relationships. The first week the boys are going to pick a girl's name and a job out of a hat and that will be the girl you will be dating. In that same week you will actually go to the movies, dinner, dancing, and later the boys will propose to the girl you were dating while still having time for work, girls will do the same."

The boys looked petrified by now but the girls looked calm. "Are you serious?" some of the boys yelled. "No way am I proposing to a girl I only dated for a week!" A lot of "yea's" and "rights" were heard.

"Shut up! You aren't really proposing it is for a grade stupid!" the teacher yelled at her absentminded boys. "Now if there are no other comments I would like to continue." The class went quiet. "The girls will say yes and then in the second week you will go to an actual wedding planer store to pick what your wedding will look like. You will also pick your maids of honor, best man, and clothes for the wedding. You have a budget of 11,000 dollars. Use it wisely. You will have the wedding in the same week. The teachers will have a fake wedding look in the gym were you will get married. Yes you have to kiss your partner and I don't want to here anything about it either!" A lot of people put their hands down and shut their mouths knowing their teacher was serious.

"In the third week you will discover the ups and downs of being married. The last week you will be given a baby. The baby is very high-teak so if you break it you will fail the class. It has motion detectors, heat sensors, and it watches you." A lot of the class got scared at this. "I mean the baby has a camera so I know how to grad you on what you do at home. It also throws up, pees, and cries. At the end of the month you will be given a grade on the whole four weeks."

After the explanation and many comments that followed the bell for lunch rung.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki's Pov.

'_I hope this won't be a problem. I wonder who I will get.'_ Tohru laughs in the back round as I look back at her smiling face. '_I know who I want though.'_

"Yuki isn't this exciting? A whole month on relationships and we actually get to have a wedding at school and a high-teak baby to take home with us!"

"Yes it is rather exciting. I wonder who you and I will get." "I don't know." Tohru looks down to the ground thoughtfully. '_She's so cute when she does that!'_ "Who do you want to be with?" She blushes a little and looks to the ground mumbling something.

"Come again?" "I think it would be great to have you as my partner Yuki." She says shyly. blush. "I would like that too."

I look down at her lips. '_Thoughs rosy lips of hers seem so inviting'. _Just as I am about to lean in…

"Hey Tohru come here for a sec.!" '_Oh great her friends. Leave it to them to ruin a perfect moment.'_

"I guess I'll see you at the end of school?" "Yea." _'Why did her friends have to come then! Why!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tohru's Pov.

"So we heard that Akira is in your class." Uo said. "Sadly yes. She is."

"It'll be O.K. Tohru. 'This too will pass.'" Hana quoted a line out of the Bible.

"I hope so." "Hey. Where do you live?" A voice said. _'Please don't let that be who I think it is.'_

I turn around and '_Great it is her.'_ "Why do you want to know Akira?" "Cause Miro said I had to move in with you."

"What! I swear the next time I see Miro I am going to kill him."

"Not if I get to him first." Akira said. '_Great not only is she in me class but she just has to live in the same house that I do! This is sure madness!'_

"Follow me after school. I'll be in front of the school by the gate. I also live with the Sohmas." '_Speaking of them, I wonder if Shigure knows about this,'_

"The Sohmas? I didn't know you were a …" before Akira could finish she found herself in the wall.

"You have a sick mind. Don't you ever think that I would submit to something so vile as becoming a prostitute?" I said with an icy cold glare on my face looking at the girl I had just kicked into a wall.

"Damn you." Akira hissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal Pov.

School went by in a flash after that. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji were at the gate.

"Who are we waiting for Honda-san? Didn't Uotani-san and Hanajima-san say they were going to the park today after school?" Yuki said.

"Yes, I just have to wait for my ido… I mean my cousin, Akira, to show up. You can go on ahead if you want. I'll wait." Tohru answered as much as she didn't want it to be true.

"Why are we waiting for your cousin?" Kyo asked. "Oh, that's right I must not have told you all yet. As of today Akira will be living with us." Tohru said trying her best to force and keep her fake smile.

"She is! Damn another girl coming to live with us." "Like I said earlier 'do you ever do anything besides complain?'" Yuki said clearly irritated by the news. "Shut up you darn rat!"

"Why is she coming to live with you?" Haru asked. "I don't really know. She just told me that my other cousin Miro said that she would be living with us. I guess Shigure-san already knows." '_Come to think of it I didn't tell Miro were I lived. How did he know? Oh no could Chico know!'_ Tohru visibly paled.

"Are you ok Honda-san? You look really pale all of a sudden. Are you getting sick?"

Just as she was about to answer, "Hey there you are. You know you could've given so direction to were you were." Akira says as she walks toward the group. "I'm sorry I thought 'in front of the school by the gate' was specific enough." Tohru says with mock sarcasm.

"Shut up! Hey who are these guys." She says now noticing Momiji and Haru.

"Hi! My name is Momiji and this is my cousin Haru! It is so cool to meet one of Tohru-chan's cousins!" Momiji said excitedly. " 'Sup." Haru said.

" You say that like it's a good thing to be one of _HER_ cousins." Akira spat out making sure to put evfisise on _her._ "The feeling, _dear cousin_ is mutrual." Tohru spat back with (if it was possible) twice as much venom in the _dear cousin. _

Neat less to say the Sohmas were all shocked.

'_Why would anyone _not_ want to be Tohru-chan's cousins! She's sooooo cute!' _

'_Who does this girl think she is raggin' on Tohru like that? Calm down don't go black.'_

'_How could Honda-san send shivers down MY spine with the _dear cousin _thing!'_

'_I didn't know Tohru could talk like that! It's almost like she has been saying this for years!'_

The whole rest of the way home was silent. All of them wondering what was going to happen next.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sooooooo sssssoooorrrryyyy I did not update in a long time! Please forgive me but I also have to go away for the weekend so I won't be able to update then either. But I promise as soon as I get back I am going on the computer to update ;)

See Ya!


End file.
